Consumer video cameras have become ubiquitous, and may be found in wireless telephones, digital cameras, camcorders, and other portable consumer electronic devices.
Sophisticated, professional-level video editing systems are relatively expensive and require technical expertise to operate.
Less sophisticated, consumer-grade video editing systems are laborious, time consuming, and provide relatively limited video editing capabilities.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.